Dear Daisy
by MissCar
Summary: What were the words of wisdom that Phil Coulson imparted to his surrogate daughter before his last trip to Tahiti? Because episode 6.11 never showed us the letter, I had no choice but to write my own version of his final words to Daisy.


Title: Dear Daisy

Summary: What were the words of wisdom that Phil Coulson imparted to his surrogate daughter before his last trip to Tahiti?

Because episode 6.11 never showed us the letter, I had no choice but to write my own version of his final words to Daisy.

Rated: K+/G

I should be working on Dear Demora or other stories in my Use Your Words/Tony Steve text message universe. Instead, I'm here because Coulson wrote Daisy a letter before his death and they never showed us what was in that letter. You know I adore storytelling through correspondence. It's my genre of choice. Therefore, I had no option but to write this first thing on Saturday morning.

Continuity Note: I have decided for my own sanity, that Agents of Shield is taking place in an adjacent timeline that broke away some point before and it doesn't become very noticeable until the blip doesn't happen. I will be explaining why the blip doesn't happen in this timeline at the end of my letter/story.

Warning: Grab tissues

Other warnings: The only beta for the story is the Grammarly program.

* * *

Dear Daisy:

Let me start this letter by saying that I love you. I see you as my daughter and one of the most essential things in my world. You have brought me so much joy and happiness since the moment you came into my life. I have cherished every single moment, good or bad. The whole team has become my family, and I'm grateful for that.

You, along with the rest of our family, made the decision to let go very difficult because I don't want to leave you or our team. I love all of you very much. Unfortunately, what the world needs is more important than what I personally need. Which is why I gave you my chance at staying.

Even though I only have a short time left, it was the right choice. The world is still here because you are that strong. Bonus points for stopping Talbot long enough for Fury's emergency pager to bring back up to take out Thanos. In my last few days, I am not going to contemplate why Fury gave me a pager that had a sticky note on it that says use the first time you hear that aliens are invading earth. I have more important things to contemplate, like why May really wants to go parasailing.

I know you're sad and angry right now. You're furious at me or maybe at the situation, possibly the universe. Another person that you care about is leaving and not coming back, and perhaps a part of you feels like that's your fault. It's not. You are not responsible in any way for what happened, neither was Fitz. This was my choice, and I'm dying on my terms. But I take comfort in the fact that I am leaving the world in good hands, yours and our team.

You are an amazing, powerful, strong woman and you will do astonishing things. And yes, I saw that potential in you when you were living in the back of your van in California. You are the hero that the world needs right now. I trust you to do the right thing. To put your needs above others. People imagine in bad situations of doing something heroic, but you don't need to imagine because you will. I believe in you, Daisy. I sincerely believe that the next time the world is on the verge of chaos and destruction you and our team will step up and save it. You are that strong and capable.

I know you're afraid of what's to come next. You may be terrified of navigating the future without me. I am not. Despite wishing I had more time to impart a few more lessons to you, I know you have everything you need to succeed. No matter what is to come, I believe that you, May, Mack, Yo-Yo, Simmons, and I hope Fitz will be able to deal with it. Yes, I believe that you will find him. This team can do anything together, even move on without me.

I know you may be tempted to run away. I know I retreated into myself after my father died. Please don't do that. I don't want you to do that. I want you to go on to be the strong individual that I know you are. I believe in you. I know you will do great things. I'm only disappointed that I will not be there to see them in person. But I leave these final words knowing that you will.

Just because I chose not to subject myself to Kree Resurrection again, doesn't mean I regret going through it the first time because my second Life brought me you. Although my body may be gone, I live on in you and the rest of our family. In my final days, I will take comfort in that.

So, my parting words for you are to bring Fitz home and keep living. Keep moving forward, keep saving the world, and keep being the best person you can be. Remember, even when I'm gone, I will always love you.

You are stronger than you think you are, and you can accomplish anything. Never doubt yourself.

Love always, your AC

* * *

My headcanon now is after coming back from the snap Nick Fury being Nick Fury got a note back to his past self by whatever means necessary to use project Tahiti on Coulson, and give him the pager to use at the first hint of something going badly instead of waiting until people started disappearing. In my headcanon, Coulson called for Captain Marvel when he got back from his kidnapping; therefore, she arrives in time to take care of the purple one and Thor went for the head this time. This makes a lot more sense than "Oh, the snap just didn't happen yet." I'm looking at you, Jeph Loeb. Okay and I'm also glaring a little bit at the Russo Brothers.


End file.
